The disclosure of the present application relates generally to tissue removal, and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods for percutaneous and mini-invasive valve removal.
For decades, percutaneous interventional therapy has been an option for patients with mitral, and/or aortic valvular disease. The treatment preferred in selected patients with pulmolic or mitral stenosis is percutaneous valvuloplasty. According to the current ACC/American Heart Association (AHA) guidelines in patients with calcific aortic stenosis, balloon aortic valvuloplasty (BAV) has been used as a bridge to aortic valve replacement.
Hospital mortality for BAY varies from 3.5% to 13.5%, while serious complications appear in at least 2.5% of the patients. The durability of BAV is restricted. Consequently, open aortic valve replacement continues to be the best therapy for aortic stenosis in patients who are viable candidates for surgery. The most frequent heart valve operation is the aortic valve replacement. In the United States, from 2% to 7% of individuals older than 65 years suffer from aortic stenosis (AS). The percentage of people over 65 years with aortic stenosis will continue to increase because people are living increasingly longer lives. Aortic stenosis is frequently associated with comorbid risk factors and previous bypass surgery because it is persistent and progressive and occurs frequently in elderly patients. The surgical therapy for AS patients is useful to improve symptoms and prolong life.
Percutaneous strategies for the treatment of AS began with percutaneous balloon valvuloplasty. Percutaneous balloon valvuloplasty data from the multicenter National heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) registry shows only mild progress in early hemodynamics, a significant incidence of peripheral vascular complications, a 30-day mortality rate of 7%, and a high incidence of restenosis within 6 months.
Unsatisfactory results of balloon aortic valvuloplasty (BAV) have lead to investigation of percutaneous placement of prosthetic aortic valves. Such devices are being clinically utilized in a small number of cases of high-risk patients. Although percutaneous aortic valve insertion has been performed on extremely high-risk patients, considerable para-valvular leak regurgitation and early mortality have discouraged this approach.
One of the biggest problems with percutaneous or transapical aortic valve replacement is the dilatation of a calcific aortic valve prior to delivery of the stent valve device. The consequences of irregular dilation of the aortic valve area are periprosthetic leak, calcium embolization, difficulties with device insertion and possible migration of the device.
In order to address these issues, present application discloses a device, system, and method for endovascular resection of the calcific aortic valve having the following features: a valve isolation system, a mechanism to cut and destroy a heavily calcified valve, and a technique and device to prevent migration or embolization of calcific debris into visceral organs. This device will set the stage for better delivery and insertion of the stent valve device.